30nights
by Tijiya
Summary: A collection of Oneshots based on their prompts. Now playing: A love he can't have.


**Fandom: **Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho

**Title: **A love he can't have

**Theme: **6. stolen heart

**Paring: **Kagome/Kurama Youko implied Kagome/Kuronue

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

Yu Yu Hakusho © Yoshihiro Togashi

**Summary: **Even though she would never be his, he wanted her to be happy.

**A.L.O.V.E.H.E.C.A.N.T.H.A.V.E.**

It was a cool night; there were no clouds in the sky to hide the nearly full moon. The breeze rushed through the forest, disturbing the foliage, and playing with the hair of a dark figure standing on a tree branch. His violet gaze was directed towards the ground that was several feet below. A warm fire crackled innocently in contrast to the turmoil of those sitting before it. The male's eyes narrowed as he smelt the tears brimming on the edge of the females eyes and falling down her cheeks. She bowed her head; raven locks concealed her face so as to not shame herself further by showing her tears. The one who had caused such a reaction from the young maiden simply walked by her and sat at the base of a large tree. His golden eyes closed, but his large fox-like ears twitched at every sound. The male in the tree watched the female's actions carefully, although for a few minutes she remained still. She shook her head as if coming to a realization before standing.

"Where are you going?" Golden orbs opened lazily as he awaited her answer.

"I need to clear my head," she said bitterly before rushing off in a random direction. Much to his displeasure, the kitsune made no move to go after her.

'I expected better from you,' he thought disappointedly before going after the girl himself. Her shoes pounded on the earth, softened by the previous day's rain. Tears ran freely down her face, strands of hair stuck to her wet cheeks. She didn't cease running until she tripped over a tree root and fell to her hands and knees. She didn't move to get up, instead staying there her knees and hands covered in mud.

"Why are you so surprised," she muttered to herself. "Why do you think he kidnapped you Kagome? You knew he wanted you to sense the shards….why did you believe anything he told you? Because you fell in love with him?" she sighed. "Why do I bother?"

"They say talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." Kagome almost jumped at the voice, but relaxed knowing who it was. She sat on her knees and refused to meet his intense gaze. He came to stand by her and knelt down, something he didn't do often. Kneeling down to someone's level would be saying they were your equal. "You shouldn't have run off like that."

"I'm sorry Kuronue, but…I just needed to clear my head….away from him," she said quietly. Kuronue placed a hand to her cheek and forced her to look at him.

"He is young and arrogant; he is still learning to control his tongue. Forgive him, he did not mean what he said."

"How did I know you'd say something like that?" she muttered.

"Perhaps it because you know it's true." She hung her head suddenly feeling like a foolish little girl.

"Kuronue? Why are you always the one to cool down whoever storms off and prod us to make up? It always works…but…" she trailed off.

"But what?"

"Never mind," Kagome said.

"Well, I do so because you love each other and I know it." Kagome looked at Kuronue before smiling.

"Thank you Kuronue," she said before taking him by surprise and hugging him. "For everything." Kagome then stood and wiped her hands on her skirt, the mud making no difference for it was already covered in blood stains. "I'm going to go apologize; after all it's my fault that this whole argument started in the first place." Kuronue stood and watched her return to camp, where she would undoubtedly apologize and the two would make-up yet again. He leaned against a tree and sighed while fiddling with his pendant. He remembered when Kurama asked him why he was constantly cooling down their fights; of course he gave him the same answer as he did Kagome. It was the truth, he knew they loved each other, but it hurt him. Once again the fox had been quicker than the bat and won over Kagome. Kuronue was older, there fore more experienced. But Kurama was young and took what he wanted. When Kagome came along both had eyes for the young female, but Kurama made the first move. He knew that Kagome would never be his and he finally came to accept that, no matter how hard it was. So long as she was happy, so was he.

"Until the day I die," he muttered to the wind. He would always love her, but she would never know.

**A.L.O.V.E.H.E.C.A.N.T.H.A.V.E.**

**Tijiya: I thought this was a rather interesting idea. It just came to me and I wrote it. Comments are luffed to death!**


End file.
